2 Sisters and 1 Cousin
by BC-PPGZ-RRBZ
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like, if Danny had another cousin? His first cousin's Danielle. But is he ready to meet her sister? Rated K for barely any violence and kinda humorous.
1. A Little Secret

Chapter 1: A Little Secret

Only Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danny knew about Danielle's secret ghost identity. She had told them everything except for 1 **HUGE** secret- she had an older sister named Nikki A. Fenton. She was never mentioned- nobody ever saw her. (She was always in ghost-form being invisible and intangibility. Dani never mentioned her. Nobody knew about her. Until Friday, 4:00 P.M., after school.

"Dani," Danny Fenton said to his cousin.

"Yeah? What up, cousin?" Dani asked.

"There will be a new student at school on Monday."

"Really? Is it a boy or a girl? What's his/her name? Do you think that she's pretty?" As Danny listened to the questions Dani asked him, he tried to recall the teacher's description.

"It's a girl ," he said answering one of her questions. "Her name is Nicole A. Fenton. It's weird how we have the same last name."

At the mention of Nicole A. Fenton's name, Dani spit out her soda into Danny's face(he was standing right next to her).

"Sorry, Danny." she said to him as she gave him a napkin to wipe his face with.

"Did you say Nicole A. Fenton?" she asked trying, hard to hard her happiness."

"Yeah. And?"

"It's time I told you a secret Danny. Call over Sam and Tucker."

"Okay." Danny replied, not knowing what was going on.

In about 10 minutes Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Dani were in Danny's room.

"Sit down, guys. This'll be a lot to take in to at once." Dani said to them.

The three best friends looked at Dani, then at each other nervously at sat down.

"Danny," she asked, "When the new student came through the bronze doors for a tour of the school, did your ghost sense go off?"

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?" he asked his cousin.

"She's my older sister, Danny. And, she's also half ghost.

"Oh. My. God." Sam said.

"I kind of thought she looked similar to you especially the hair style." Tucker said.

"Which one of us?" Danny and Dani both asked at the same time.

"Both," Tucker told the both.

"Well, that's my sister." Danielle said.

From her description, Dani's sister Nicole or how she preferred 'Nikki', that in human form she had black hair with yellow highlights, blue eyes, an ocean blue off-the-shoulder shirt with a yellow peace sign on it, black and white striped shorty-shorts, yellow shoes(Converse, the kind that Danny wears), golden bangle bracelets, and golden earrings.

In ghost form, she had white hair with neon blue highlights, a black top showing her belly button combined with white gloves a white 'N'(like the 'D' Danny and Dani have on their chests), black (kind of baggy) pants, white boots and a neon blue earring. Completed with, of course, green eyes.

Dani took out her cell phone and called her sister. After two attempts her sister picked her own cell phone up (in a different place) and yelled into the phone because she didn't like it when people called her. Dani told her to the park and meet her and three friends at the park. Nikki simply said yes (she didn't have a home, parents, or anything to do or draw. She was a great artist.) and left for the park.

"C'mon guys. You wouldn't want to miss meeting my older sister." Danielle told the trio.


	2. Meet My Sister

Chapter 2: Meet My Sister

Nicole wouldn't have been late if it wasn't for Skulker. He's been hunting her down because:

1. He thought Nicole would be more valuable.

2. She had her powers longer than Danny.

3. She had every ghost's powers (she could sing like Ember, grant wishes like Desiree, morph like Abmorpho, and so on.

By the time Nicole arrived on her skateboard, Dani, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were already there. They just stared at her as she was about 25ft. away jumped off, kicked her skateboard up, caught it with one hand, and started walking over to them. _Wow_, they all thought staring at each other. "How are ya, lil' sis?" she asked, ruffling Danielle's hair.

"Great," Danny replied letting her sister ruffle her hair.

"Hey Sam. Tucker. Danny." Nikki said.

Just then, the Box Ghost showed up.

"I am the Box Ghost. Beware!" he exclaimed

"Oh great, you again" Danny said disgusted.

"Pass the thermos, Tuck." Danny commanded as Tucker passed him the sucked in the ghost.

"You know Nikki has every ghost power and Skulker would try to capture her so many times it would be, like, a routine of her everyday life," Danielle said, totally ignoring her sister - who was frantically waving her arms for Dani to stop talking. But, much to Nikki's annoyance, Dani kept talking.

"Nikki has awesome powers but she never uses them unless someone really wants her dead. And she never gets angry and whenever she does, the person who made her angry will be, like, _**SO**_ dead. And have you ever thought about her middle name? It starts with an A because her middle name is Angel. Nicole Angel Fenton. Don't you love that name? It's awesome, isn't it?" Danielle said.

"Wait." Danny interrupted her.

"Yeah?" Dani asked, wondering what else her cousin wanted to know about her sister. Her birthday? Favorite animal? Favorite radio station.

"So, one of my cousins has ghost powers and you never told me?" Danny asked surprised.

"Well, umm, yeah." Danielle replied embarrassed. ErH

Then, from nowhere, Skulker appeared. He wanted Nikki in his rare collection of valuable stuff so he could be known as the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter. Of course, he never could manage to catch her or Danny. But, since Nikki would be more valuable he wanted her in his collection. As for the 4 friends noticed that Skulker was behind Nikki, they all looked at Danny. He transformed into Danny Phantom – just as Skulker threw a net at him. Danny got trapped in there as well as everyone got trapped in Skulker's other nets. The nets were sound-proof and intangible so even if they yelled, Nikki wouldn't hear them.

That's when Nikki surprised them by jumping forward; landing on her hands, pushing herself off with her hands and landing on her feet again (like what Kim Possible does). She quickly turned around and transformed into her ghost half. Everyone except Dani thought, _woah_, as Nikki beat Skulker. As Nikki was defeating Skulker, she wasn't using any ghost's powers, until she used Ember's power by playing on a neon blue, green, pink, and black guitar. After she defeated Skulker, she got the nets off of everyone by singing – she told everyone to cover their ears as she striked a high note until the nets broke.

"How's that for a person you never heard of?" she asked them, transforming into her ghost self.


End file.
